Algo Extraño
by Teffi Masen
Summary: Es bueno preocuparse por las personas que amas, pero no siempre todo es lo que parece. No hagas juicios sin estar seguros.


**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_** **.**

* * *

OS beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AE ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bella tenía moretones en las piernas y brazos, pero nadie decía nada.

Su padre era el jefe de la policía del pueblo, conocido por todos desde que usaba pañales, el pueblo lo había visto crecer para convertirse en el hombre que cuidaba la ciudad y era amado y respetado por todos los ciudadanos, era imposible pensar que él lastimaría a su adorada hija.

Su madre era demasiado cariñosa y no le daba pena mostrarlo en público, al igual que Charlie, Renée era conocida por todo el pueblo, conocían todo aspecto de ella, desde su participación en los eventos escolares hasta la devoción que mostraba por su familia.

No había nada que Renée no hiciera por su hija.

Isabella estaba rodeada de personas que la amaban y cuidaban.

Durante años la vieron crecer siendo una niña feliz y mimada, al ser hija única tenía toda la atención de sus padres, era el centro de su universo, ni una sola vez vieron que Renée o Charlie no acudieran al llamado de su hija, que, al ser un poco descoordinada, terminaba en el suelo cada tres pasos que daba.

Conforme Isabella fue creciendo, fue más precavida y las rodillas y codos raspados desaparecieron, con diecisiete años podía usar short mostrando sus níveas piernas sin ningún raspón en ellas.

O así era.

Labios partidos, manos vendadas, brazos enyesados, moretones, y raspones en las rodillas, el cuerpo de Bella ahora era un lienzo de secuelas de accidentes que aparecían de un día para el otro y absolutamente nadie se daba cuenta de cómo pasaban.

El principal sospechoso era Edward Cullen, novio de Isabella desde hacía siete meses.

Los Cullen eran nuevos en el pueblo, nadie sabía qué mañas tenían. En un pueblo tan pequeño donde todos se conocían, era fácil juzgar a los extraños que llegaban de la gran manzana.

El chico había estado como una mosca tras la miel, no había día que no estuviera junto a Isabella invitándola a salir o solo pasando el rato.

Todas las chicas estaban interesadas en Edward y cómo no estarlo, siendo el chico nuevo, al que nadie conocía y que no lo habían visto pasar por la tan vergonzosa pubertad, era obvio que las alborotadas hormonas estudiantiles estuvieran detrás de él.

Pero Edward solo tenía un interés, y lo consiguió cuando Bella aceptó ser su novia un mes después de su llegada.

Decisión precipitada, teniendo en cuenta que a nadie del pueblo le había dado siquiera la hora. Pero que la demandaran, le gustaba Edward y quería algo más que lo que los chicos del aburrido pueblo de Forks le podían dar.

Los primeros meses todo estuvo normal, veían a la reciente pareja en citas, iban al cine, paseaban por el centro de Forks, iban a Port Angeles o se escabullían a una caminata por el bosque, no era raro que hicieran eso, después de todo era lo que los chicos del pueblo hacían para pasar el rato.

Pero entonces el cumpleaños número dieciocho de Bella llegó y las cosas cambiaron.

Llegaba con vendas en sus muñecas o utilizaba más maquillaje del acostumbrado, cuando el sol decidía honrar al pueblo con sus rayos, ya no usaba shorts o cualquier ropa que mostrara más piel de la necesaria.

Todos observaban a la pareja para saber si había algo extraño en su relación, cuando estaban en la plaza del pueblo pasando el rato, los adultos mayores no les quitaban la vista de encima.

En el restaurante mientras cenaban sentados uno junto al otro, la camarera se acercaba más veces de las necesarias para ofrecer su ayuda viendo de manera significativa a Bella.

Alice y Rosalie —sus amigas más cercanas—, intentaban que hablara con ellas durante las pijamadas, pero Bella simplemente les ignoraba o, si la conversación era demasiado incómoda, llamaba a Edward para que la llevara a su casa.

Ambas estaban preocupadas por su amiga, pero si ella no confiaba, no sabían qué hacer para ayudarla en lo que fuera que Edward le estuviera haciendo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AE ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Como todas las mañanas el auto de Edward se estacionó cerca de la entrada, los presentes sabían la rutina, él se bajaría del auto e iría a abrirle la puerta a Bella, después ambos entrarían al instituto ignorando a todos a su alrededor.

Edward no falló en su rutina, pero en lugar de que Bella bajara del auto y besara su mejilla, tuvo especial cuidado en mantener protegida su mano vendada.

Edward tomó la mochila de Bella y la suya y se las colgó en la espalda, entraron al edificio sin darle importancia a los chismorreos de los estudiantes.

Edward la acompañó hasta su casillero y ayudó a ingresar el código de este, hacer las cosas con una mano era menos complicada cuando te ayudaban en todo.

—Gracias, bebé —habló Bella—, creo que puedo arreglármelas yo solita.

—¿Segura?, porque puedo acompañarte a tu salón, el profesor entenderá.

—Estoy bien, Edward, aún tengo tiempo, no me lastimaré ni nada.

—¿Por qué no estoy seguro de eso?

—Confía en mí, me lo tomaré con calma, ahora vete a buscar tus cosas o ambos llegaremos tarde.

Edward la besó en los labios —procurando tener cuidado de no lastimar sus respectivas heridas— antes de marcharse, le molestaba dejarla sola pero suficientes problemas tenían como para alentar a los profesores a que siguieran juzgándolos.

Bella estaba tan concentrada sacando los libros de su casillero y metiéndolos a su mochila procurando no lastimarse la mano vendada, que la voz de Alice la sobresaltó ocasionando que tirara la mochila.

—¿Qué te pasó? —preguntó Alice cruzada de brazos—. Ayer estabas perfecta.

—Tuve un accidente con las escaleras —contestó levantando la mochila—, bajé corriendo y a la mitad del camino me caí, ya sabes lo torpe que puedo ser.

—¿Es en serio? ¿Tu madre no se alteró por tener que llevarte al hospital nuevamente?

—Edward me llevó —cerró su casillero, colgándose la mochila al hombro, ahogó un gemido de dolor al sentir el impacto en su espalda—, estaba a solas con él, fue muy bueno que estuviera conmigo en ese momento.

—Bastante bueno.

Alice caminó junto a Bella pensando en lo conveniente que era que Edward siempre estuviera en el momento en el que Bella se lastimaba.

La profesora de historia jadeó al verla entrar al salón.

—¿Qué le ha pasado, señorita Swan?

—Me he tropezado, en ocasiones suelo ser algo torpe.

—Debe tener más cuidado, no queremos que le pase algo peor.

—Lo tendré —aseguró Bella dirigiéndose a su asiento, sabía que la profesora no le creía, así como que Alice estaba cuchicheando sobre ella con Angela y Jessica, pero le importaba muy poco lo que dijeran de ella.

Edward se sentó en su lugar habitual hasta atrás de la clase, miró como Mike Newton murmuraba acerca de cómo había llegado hoy Bella a la escuela, el bastardo lo tenía cansado, Bella no era su puto asunto.

Estaba harto del pueblo de Forks, al ser tan pequeño cada maldita cosa lo exageraban, ansiaba el momento de irse a Arizona junto con Bella, un lugar más grande y solo ellos dos, sin personas metiendo su nariz donde no los llamaban.

El profesor de matemáticas entró dedicándole una discreta mirada —de discreta no tenía nada—, antes de sentarse en su escritorio y comenzar con la clase.

Para el segundo periodo toda la escuela sabía que Isabella Swan tenía la mano quebrada además de que su labio estada partido y muy posiblemente tenía un morado en el ojo, ya que ese día no se había delineado.

 _«Jodidos bastardos chismosos»,_ pensaba Bella en el almuerzo, mientras escuchaba los cuchicheos de los alumnos de primero.

—No les prestes atención —le recordó Edward tomando dos porciones de pizza de la barra—. ¿Quieres algo más?

—Solo una soda de dieta.

Edward tomó dos rebanadas de tarta de manzana, una orden de papas y dos sodas.

—Te dije de dieta.

—Me molesta que tomes esa mierda —respondió pagando por la comida—, no la necesitas, además sabe horrible.

Bella rodó los ojos y caminó junto a Edward hasta su mesa en donde los demás les esperaban.

—¿Has pensado usar lentes? —preguntó Jasper comiendo su emparedado.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —preguntó Bella mordiendo su porción de pizza.

—Últimamente te has caído mucho de las escaleras, tal vez se debe a mareos por alguna discapacidad visual, muchas veces puedes marearte y quizás eso es lo que ocasiona tantas caídas.

—Mi agudeza visual es perfecta, no necesito lentes.

—Tal vez debas hacerte un chequeo —intervino Rosalie—, no es normal que te accidentes tantas veces, incluso Edward puede cansarse de tener que llevarte a emergencias cada cinco minutos.

—No es ninguna molestia —respondió Edward bastante tenso—, amo ayudar a mi chica.

—Y yo te amo a ti, bebé —respondió Bella besando su mejilla intentando que se relajara—. No necesito anteojos ni me haré ningún examen, estoy perfectamente bien, fin de la conversación, así que cállense la maldita boca y coman.

Los seis permanecieron en silencio hasta que Bella terminó con su comida y Edward decidió que era momento de marcharse, la acompañaría a su salón, otras tres horas separados por aburridas clases que lamentablemente no compartían.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AE ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bella esperaba a que sus compañeros entraran al salón, la profesora de inglés estaba preparando algunos papeles en su escritorio.

Sacó su teléfono del bolsillo de la mochila y le mandó un rápido mensaje a Edward diciéndole lo aburrida que estaba y la espantosa blusa que usaba la profesora.

 _ **No puedes estar peor que yo, creo que Jessica se ha picado la nariz. -E**_

 **¿Y tú por qué coño estás viendo a Jessica?-B**

 _ **Se sienta enfrente de mí, celosa. -E**_

 **El burro hablando de orejas. -B**

Una gruesa voz llamándola le obligó a dejar el teléfono.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Pregunté si el lugar estaba desocupado —señaló la silla junto a ella.

—Sí, claro, siéntate.

Bella estaba por volver a ignorar al chico ya que el teléfono había vibrado, pero éste no lo permitió extendiendo su mano.

—Jacob Black, soy nuevo

—Bella Swan, no sabía que había un estudiante nuevo y aquí los rumores corren rápido.

—Tal vez hay algo más importante que hablar del nuevo.

—Tal vez.

Su teléfono volvió vibrar y esta vez la sonrisa amigable del muchacho no le impidió ver el aparato.

 _ **Sabes que a mí me gustan las morenas… no, mentira, a mí solo me gustas tú. -E**_

 _ **¿Sigues ahí?**_

Bella rodó los ojos, su novio era un neurótico.

 **Estoy aquí, nene, y a mí solo me gustas tú.**

—Así que, ¿eres de aquí? —habló el chico llamando su atención.

Bella no pudo contestar ya que la profesora comenzó con su clase, lo agradeció infinitamente, aunque el chico no dejaba de verla por el rabillo del ojo.

¿En qué rayos estaba pensando cuando le dijo que el lugar estaba desocupado?

…

—¿Crees que puedas prestarme tu cuaderno? —habló el muchacho una vez la clase terminó—. Necesito los apuntes para ponerme al corriente.

—Claro —respondió Bella tendiéndole su cuaderno—, regrésamelo antes de la siguiente clase.

—Gracias… ¿necesitas que te ayude con la mochila?

—No, gracias, puedo sola.

Bella pensó que se marcharía, pero Jacob la esperó pacientemente.

—¿A qué clase vas? —preguntó saliendo del salón.

—Biología —respondió Bella, notando como parecía levemente decepcionado.

—Bueno, yo tengo algebra, tal vez nos veamos por ahí.

Bella le sonrió cortésmente y caminó a su siguiente clase.

 _Nota mental, nunca ser amable con los chicos nuevos o serán un chicle en el zapato._

…

Bella se dirigía al estacionamiento después de dejar sus libros en el casillero, iba caminando lentamente sin prestarle atención a nadie en particular cuando escuchó la voz de Jacob junto a ella.

—¿Te vas en autobús?

—No.

—Tienes auto

—Sí.

Jacob la acompañó por todo el camino, notó como varios ojos los observaban.

Se sorprendió cuando Bella paró junto a un lujoso auto plateado, no se veía una chica con dinero para tener un auto de esa magnitud, además no sabía cómo iba a conducir con una mano vendada, apenas si podía mantener la mochila sobre su hombro.

—Yo tengo una motocicleta —dijo Jacob apuntando al otro lado del aparcamiento.

—Muy peligrosas para Forks, ¿no te parece? Mi padre piensa que son una amenaza.

—No lo son si sabes controlarlas.

—Dudo mucho que tu criterio esté por encima que el del jefe de policía.

—Tu padre es…

—Sí, el jefe Swan y no creo que le agraden mucho las motocicletas, además con el clima lluvioso de Forks, son un peligro seguro.

—Pero son rápidas.

Bella se encogió de hombros y sacó la cajetilla de cigarrillos de la mochila, Edward estaba tardando demasiado y Jacob no se marchaba.

—Fumar mata más que las motocicletas.

—Solo le doy una o dos caladas.

—¿Y entonces para qué fumas si ni siquiera te lo vas a terminar?

—Porque es para mí.

Edward tomó la mochila del brazo de Bella y se la colgó al hombro mientras fulminaba con la mirada al morocho.

—Vamos tarde, nena —habló tomando el cigarrillo de sus labios—, el jefe Swan me mata si vuelve a oler humo en tu ropa.

—Claro... nos vemos, Jacob.

Bella subió al auto estremeciéndose cuando Edward azotó la puerta, estaba jodidamente encabronado y ninguna explicación iba a calmarlo.

—¿Qué mierda hacías con él?

—No estaba con él, yo solo te esperaba y él creyó buena idea quedarse a mi lado.

—¿Y no pudiste correrlo?

—Lo intenté, pero no entiende mis indirectas.

El auto frenó a media carretera, el cinturón evitó que Bella chocara con el tablero.

—¿Pero qué mierda te pasa?

—Eres mía, Isabella —murmuró tomándola de la barbilla—, solo mía, que te quede claro eso, no quiero que ningún bastardo con sus estúpidas sonrisitas se te acerque.

Bella no pudo contestar ya que Edward la besó. Un beso mordelón que abrió nuevamente la herida que tenía en el labio, le soltó el cinturón de seguridad y la atrajo hacia su pecho. Bella gimió de dolor cuando la tomó bruscamente de la cintura, y también cuando aplastó su mano vendada.

—Eres un bruto —murmuró Bella separándose—, me estás lastimando.

Edward la tomó de la nuca y estampó nuevamente sus labios contra los de ella, esta vez no fue tan brusco con sus manos.

—Vamos a mi casa —habló acomodándose en su asiento.

—Tengo tarea que hacer.

—No es una pregunta, Isabella, dije que vamos a mi casa.

…

Tres horas después, Renée veía como Bella intentaba disimular la mueca de sus labios al subir las escaleras.

—¿Te encuentras bien, cielo?

—Sí, mamá, solo me caí en el estacionamiento del instituto, ya sabes, piso mojado y esas cosas.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AE ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _ **Tres semanas después...**_

Bella comía lentamente en la cocina de su casa, comer con una sola mano era más difícil de lo que creía —esta vez no llevaba ninguna venda, tan solo las mangas de la sudadera la cubrían—, llevaba veinte minutos intentando cortar la carne, debía actuar lo más normal posible, ya que Renée comenzaba a ponerse cada vez más neurótica en relación con sus accidentes.

Su teléfono sonó mientras se llevaba un trozo de lechuga a la boca, frunció el ceño al ver el número.

—Es la madre de Edward.

Renée dejó de lavar los platos y se giró a verla bastante mortificada.

—Te prohíbo que contestes, Isabella.

—¿Por qué?

—Obedéceme y dame ese teléfono.

Renée intentó quitarle el teléfono, pero Bella huyó de la cocina, le siguió los pasos, frunciendo el ceño cuando la vio correr escaleras arriba sin tropezarse ni una sola vez, bastante raro cuando se la vivía en el suelo.

Bella cerró la puerta de su habitación evitando que su madre entrara, pero aún podía escuchar sus gritos demandando que abriera la puerta y le entregara el teléfono.

— _Bella_ —suspiró Esme apenas respondió la llamada— _, gracias a Dios que contestas._

—¿Qué pasa, Esme?

— _A Edward lo tienen preso, lo acusan de agresión, dicen que levantaste una denuncia en contra suya._

—¿¡Qué!? Yo nunca haría algo así.

— _Lo detuvieron mientras cargaba gasolina, necesito que vengas y aclares toda esta situación._

—Voy para allá, Esme.

Bella abrió la puerta encontrándose a su madre bastante enojada.

—No sales de esta casa, Isabella —aseguró parándose en el marco de la puerta, impidiéndole salir de la habitación—, te lo prohíbo.

—Edward está detenido injustamente, debo ir a aclarar todo esto.

—Está donde debe estar.

—Mamá...

—Mira cómo estás, Bella —chilló levantándole el suéter y la camiseta mostrando las marcas moradas de los dedos de Edward—, si esto no es violencia explícame qué es, he visto muchos casos de hombres abusando de muchachitas enamoradas y no quiero que tú seas otra de esas víctimas.

—No lo soy, mamá.

—¿Entonces qué es todo esto? ¿Por qué mientes diciendo que te caes de las escaleras o tropiezas? Cada vez que regresas de ver a Edward estás más herida, apenas si puedes subir las escaleras.

—No es lo que crees, mamá, Edward nunca me pondría una mano encima... de mala manera.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Significa que Edward no es ningún maltratador de mujeres ni nada que se le parezca, confía en mí por favor.

—No puedo cuando te estoy viendo.

—Por favor, mamá, prometo contarte todo cuando regrese, pero déjame ir a la comisaría.

—No quiero perderte —sollozó Renée—, eres mi bebé.

—No lo harás, mamá, confía en mí, todo esto es una terrible confusión.

Renée se apartó de la puerta, Bella corrió escaleras abajo y tomando las llaves de su camioneta salió de la casa.

Renée esperaba no haberse equivocado, nunca se perdonaría si su niña resultaba más lastimada de lo que ya estaba.

…

Bella bajó de su camioneta y entró a la comisaría, Carlisle y Esme la esperaban en la pequeña recepción.

—Bella, gracias a Dios que llegaste —sollozó Esme—. Dile a estos hombres que Edward nunca te lastimaría, yo sé que mi hijo no es agresivo y mucho menos con una mujer.

Bella se acercó al mostrador en donde un nervioso novato la esperaba.

—Yo no hice ninguna denuncia en contra de mi novio, todo esto es un error.

—No hay ningún error, señorita, el jefe Swan…

—El jefe Swan es mi padre y me sé todo el procedimiento desde que tengo cinco años, yo no hice ninguna denuncia y si mis padres o cualquier otro lo hizo no tiene pruebas, así que libérelo.

—No lo hagas, Jeff —habló Charlie saliendo de su oficina—, ese criminal está en donde debe.

—Mi hijo no es ningún criminal —habló Carlisle.

—Lo es, es un delito herir físicamente a una mujer.

—Él no ha herido a nadie y en tal caso la mujer que dices que ha herido está aquí presente y asegura todo lo contrario.

—Yo he visto con mis propios ojos los morados que tu hijo le ha dejado a mi hija en todo el cuerpo.

—Esto no tiene sentido —protestó Bella—. Lo tienes encerrado injustamente, no hay pruebas que avalen lo que estás diciendo.

—Con unas fotografías de todas las contusiones que tiene tu cuerpo será suficiente.

—No dejaré que nadie me tome ninguna fotografía.

—Isabella…

—No, papá, estás cometiendo un grave error, tienes a Edward detenido por una denuncia que yo no hice y de la cual no tienes pruebas, libera a Edward ahora.

—No lo haré, debe pasar al menos veinticuatro horas aquí.

—Dime de cuánto es la fianza —habló Carlisle bastante cabreado—, no vas a dejar a mi hijo en esa inmunda celda por veinticuatro horas cuando él no ha hecho nada.

—No tiene fianza.

—Todos tienen fianza y si no me das su fianza llamaré a mis abogados para que arreglen este asunto, a mi primo el comandante de la estación central de Seattle le encantará saber de este abuso de poder.

Dos horas después Edward fue liberado, Bella lo esperaba junto a sus padres jugando nerviosamente con sus manos, Esme abrazó a Edward revisándolo, asegurándose que no le había pasado nada.

Edward le aseguró que se encontraba bien, hambriento, pero bien.

—Te esperamos en el auto, no tardes.

Edward asintió y se acercó a Bella que no se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara, demasiado avergonzada por lo que su padre había hecho.

—Nena…

—Lo siento tanto, cariño —murmuró con sus ojos fijos en sus manos—, nunca pensé que mis padres harían algo así, realmente lo siento.

—No te preocupes, cariño, tú no hiciste nada.

—Sí lo hice, por mi culpa te encerraron, nada de esto hubiera pasado si no estuvieras conmigo.

—Amor… —tomó su húmedo y sonrojado rostro, limpió sus lágrimas y la besó castamente ignorando el gruñido del jefe Swan—, escúchame bien, nada es tu culpa, no estoy enojado contigo ni nada parecido, ahora vamos que mis padres nos están esperando.

Bella sonrió y se colgó del cuello de Edward besándolo apasionadamente.

—No puedo —habló una vez el beso terminó—, tengo que hablar con mi mamá. ¿Nos vemos en la noche?

—Te quiero junto a mí ahora, nena, tu mamá puede esperar.

—Entiende por favor, está preocupada y tengo que calmarla.

—¿Y me dejas a mí? —murmuró dándole pequeñas mordidas en su barbilla, haciéndola estremecer.

—Edward… —protestó separándolo—, entiéndeme por favor, si no fuera necesario iría contigo encantada.

Edward bufó enojado, pero aceptó que su chica no iría con él a casa, contaba los días para irse del maldito pueblo y tenerla solo para él.

Charlie apartó la mirada, molesto al ver como las manos del chico Cullen se encontraban en un lugar bastante indecoroso del cuerpo de su hija.

Bella lo besó una última vez antes de que abandonara la estación.

—Quiero que te vayas derechito a casa —habló Charlie con los brazos cruzados—, estás castigada hasta nuevo aviso.

—¿Por qué?, no he hecho nada malo.

—No dejaré que nada malo te pase y si mantenerte castigada es lo que se necesita para que no lo veas más, entonces lo estarás hasta que yo lo diga.

—Eres tan injusto, papá, tú, mamá y todo el pueblo no hacen más que malinterpretar las cosas, nada está pasando, Edward es el mejor chico que he conocido y no importa cuánto me castigues, voy a estar con él.

—No si puedo evitarlo.

—¿Y cómo lo vas a hacer? ¿Siguiéndome todo el día? Confía en mí cuando te digo que nada malo está pasando.

Bella abandonó la comisaría y subió a su auto, las cosas serían más sencillas si el pueblo no fuera condenadamente chismoso.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AE ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Renée la esperaba en la sala pacientemente, Bella suspiró y se sentó en el sofá frente a ella, casi eran las diez de la noche, Charlie estaba ya dormido en el piso de arriba, sabía que debía ponerse firme y decirle que no a Edward, pero una sola llamada bastó para que estacionara enfrente de la casa Cullen.

Carlisle había regresado al trabajo y Esme les preparó una deliciosa comida, dejándolos solos en la sala ya que debía atender unos asuntos por teléfono. Edward la había silenciado con su mano, su madre no necesitaba saber lo que ocurría en la sala.

Ahora, Bella lamentaba haberse dejado convencer.

Renée veía el chupetón que tenía en el cuello, ni siquiera había podido cubrírselo con el cabello.

—¿Qué está pasando, Bella? Quiero la verdad, llegas casi cinco horas después de lo que ocurrió, tu padre estaba demasiado molesto.

—Lo siento, mamá, no era mi intención, el tiempo se me pasó volando, cuando me fijé en el reloj era demasiado tarde. —Se removió incómoda.

—No sé qué pensar, Isabella…

—Te prometo que no es nada malo.

—No te creo, tu herida del labio no se te ha podido curar, en los brazos se te notan las marcas de sus dedos. ¿Me vas a decir que Edward no es quien lo hace?, quiero la verdad.

¿Cómo explicarle que realmente sí había sido él, pero no era lo que estaba pensando? No tenía una forma de explicarle sin revelar tanto. Frustrada aceptó que no había forma, si su madre la entendía entonces su padre no volvería a hacer estupideces.

—Tú… tú sabes que… que estoy teniendo relaciones con Edward.

—¿Te está obligando? —preguntó alarmada.

—No, no, Edward nunca haría eso —la tranquilizó—. Edward es comprensivo, cuando le digo que no tengo ganas, él lo acepta sin ningún problema.

—¿Entonces?

—Puede... puede que a nosotros… mierda esto es demasiado complicado. —Se rascó la nuca nerviosamente, Renée pasó por alto la grosería—. A Edward y a mí nos gusta hacerlo de forma diferente.

—¿De forma diferente?

—Sí, mamá, la mayoría de las veces no nos gusta hacerlo de manera convencional.

—No estoy entendiendo, Isabella.

—Lo sé, mamá, es complicado, pero…

—¿Pero?

—Cuando lo hacemos, él normalmente no está encima de mí, hacemos diferentes posiciones y en diferentes lugares, muchas veces no salen muy bien y es cuando ocurren accidentes. En ocasiones Edward es más fuerte de lo que debería y es cuando tengo problemas para caminar o me deja marcas en el cuerpo, otras veces yo soy la culpable porque me muevo demasiado rápido o recargó todo mi cuerpo sobre el de Edward cuando no debo hacerlo y terminamos en el suelo, eso es cuando se supone que yo llevo el control, por eso es que cuando nos caemos soy la que recibe la peor parte, y creo que hablé de más.

Renée estaba paralizada, la verborrea de su hija la había dejado helada, una cosa era saber que su hija era sexualmente activa, ella misma la había llevado a la clínica para que le recetaran los anticonceptivos, prefería que Bella tuviera esa confianza con ella, que dejarla ir sola y terminar con un embarazo adolescente.

No era ninguna santa, sabía de lo que su hija hablaba, pero no podía visualizar a su preciosa niña en esas situaciones.

Aunque ahora entendía por qué Bella cojeaba tanto.

—Di algo, mamá.

Renée carraspeó recuperando la compostura, era la adulta, debía tener una actitud natural, el sexo era natural, experimentar en el sexo era natural, que hablara de ese tema con su hija debía ser también normal.

Ella quería una explicación, y Bella se la había dado.

—Lo que me estás diciendo es que —se removió incómoda en su lugar— experimentan sin importar qué tan peligroso sea.

—Algo así.

—¿Y por eso estás tan lastimada?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué solo tú te lastimas?

—No solo soy yo, Edward practica junto con su padre boxeo, es algo que hacen juntos desde que tenía ocho, es por eso que aguanta más el dolor y la hinchazón, y los golpes no los notan en él, su madre está acostumbrada a verlo con el labio partido, porque ha ocurrido desde los dieciséis que comenzó a pelear, su piel no es tan pálida como la mía, por esa razón no se le notan los moretones como a mí.

—¿Y lo posesivo?

—Eso es aparte, Edward es un celoso, pero nunca me lastimaría, él no es así.

Bella nunca revelaría que la verdadera razón se debía a que la perra de su ex le había puesto el cuerno y Edward se había vuelto algo desconfiado. Nunca la había acusado de coquetear con otros, pero le molestaba que alguien más se fijara en ella.

—¿Qué posturas hacen para que termines tan lastimada?

—Esto es demasiado vergonzoso, mamá, no voy a decirte las posiciones que hacemos, solo diré que casi terminamos con cierto libro.

—Tienes razón —respondió Renée colorada—, no necesito saberlo.

—¿Puedo irme a la cama?

—Sí, que descanses.

Bella subió las escaleras sintiendo como su cara ardía, la conversación más incómoda del mundo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AE ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

—Debemos ser más cuidadosos, nena —habló Edward jugando con un rulo castaño de su preciosa y desnuda novia.

—No me gusta ser cuidadosa —respondió Bella haciendo puchero—, no quiero que cambiemos nuestra forma, solo porque una bola de personas entrometidas habla de nosotros, es su puto problema tener una vida tan aburrida.

—Eres tan perfecta, amor.

Bella chilló cuando Edward la atacó.

Era su jodida vida, no tenían por qué cambiar solo por el que dirán de las personas.

Bella sonrió cuando Edward se acomodó sobre su espalda y flexionó sus rodillas hacia su pecho.

—Si me vuelves a tirar no volvemos a hacerlo, Edward.

No era muy buena en la posición del _"mono"_ _ **(1)**_ _,_ su falta de equilibrio no la ayudaba en nada, pero era condenadamente placentera y la favorita de Edward… aunque la última vez que la hicieron Bella terminó en el suelo con la muñeca lesionada, después de que se había mecido más fuerte de lo necesario y Edward accidentalmente soltara sus muñecas.

Placentera, pero con una posible caída bastante dolorosa.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AE ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Edward llevaba la mochila de Bella sobre su hombro, esta vez no la dejaba sola en ningún momento, tenía una lesión en su pierna, parecía que para hacer: " _la inclinación lujuriosa"_ _ **(2)**_ , era necesario tener resistencia en las piernas.

Bella había tenido un calambre a mitad del acto sexual y aún no podía caminar del todo bien.

Esta vez Renée le ayudó con un poco de crema relajante, una venda y una excusa para mantener tranquilo a Charlie.

Bella entró al baño de mujeres mientras que Edward se quedó afuera esperando, vio mal a Rosalie y Alice que entraron fulminándolo con la mirada.

Dos semanas, en dos semanas se terminaba el año escolar y ya no tendría que volver a verlas.

Bella salió del cubículo notando que sus dos amigas le esperaban.

—¿Podemos preguntar qué pasó? —preguntó Alice.

—Me caí. —Se encogió de hombros.

—¿No crees que merecemos saber la verdad? —preguntó Rosalie—. Somos tus mejores amigas, confía en nosotras, estamos para apoyarte.

—No necesito su ayuda, mi vida está perfecta.

—Bella, deja de mentirnos y mentirte, si necesitas ayuda para mantenerlo lejos nosotras podemos hacerlo.

—No necesito su ayuda, estoy perfecta.

—Bella...

Harta de la situación alejó de un manotazo la mano que Alice había puesto sobre su hombro.

—Dejen mi vida y la de Edward en paz, no necesito su ayuda, yo no les digo que puedo ayudarlas para que Emmett y Jasper les den un jodido orgasmo.

Jessica y Lauren, que estaban escondidas en uno de los cubículos, se cubrieron sus bocas para que no las escucharan.

—No se trata de eso, Bella, nosotras podemos vivir sin un orgasmo, tú no lo harás si sigues restándole importancia a lo que Edward te hace.

—Ustedes no saben nada.

—Por eso queremos que confíes en nosotras.

—¿Quieren que les diga la verdad?

Ambas chicas asintieron y las otras que se escondían en el cubículo pegaron sus orejas a la puerta para escuchar mejor.

—La verdad es que... ¡no es su jodido asunto! Yo no me ando entrometiendo en su aburrida vida. Ni mucho menos en cuántas veces te ha puesto el cuerno Jasper, Alice; o si Emmett tiene un fetiche sexual con tus zapatos y se los pone mientras están teniendo sexo, Rosalie. Esos no son mis asuntos y no ando esparciendo rumores acerca de eso.

Jessica y Lauren se miraban sorprendidas.

»Si a mí no me interesa ni mucho menos me meto en su vida, entonces hagan lo mismo y déjenme en paz, es mi vida y la de Edward, ninguno necesita ni quiere sus jodidos comentarios. —Caminó a la puerta, pero antes de salir se giró y sonrió torcidamente—. Puedo ver tus zapatos, Jessica, y dile a Lauren que para la próxima no jadee tan fuerte.

Rosalie y Alice chillaron cuando la puerta del cubículo se abrió dejando ver a las dos intrusas, Bella salió del baño victoriosa. Antes de que el día terminara, ella y Edward dejarían de ser la comidilla del pueblo, lo sentía por Jasper y Emmett, pero estaba harta de que juzgaran a su guapo novio solo por unos cuantos moretones y una que otra torcedura.

Era su jodida vida, podía tener sexo alocado cuándo y dónde quisiera, sin tener que dar explicaciones a nadie por las consecuencias que esto tuviera.

El dicho era _"darle duro contra el muro"_ , bueno... pues ellos habían y seguirían tirando el maldito muro sin importar cuántos magullones consiguieran.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AE ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 _ **(1)**_ _ **El hombre está tumbado boca arriba y flexiona las rodillas hacia su pecho. Ella se sienta de espaldas y se recuesta en los pies de él. Cuanto más peso apoye en sus piernas, más fácil será para su compañero.**_

 _ **(2)**_ _ **La mujer está en una cama o una silla, el hombre se coloca de pie tras ella, de forma que su pecho toque la espalda de ella. La mujer dobla las rodillas y se apoya en el cuerpo del hombre, mientras éste la penetra por detrás.**_

* * *

 _ **Hola chicas!**_

 _ **Espero estén pasando un buen día.**_

 _ **No todo era lo que parecía, Bella solo se estaba divirtiendo con su guapo novio y quien en su sano juicio no le gustaría divertirse con Edward JAJAJAJA**_

 _ **Gracias Yanina por ayudarme con la revisión del capítulo y aguantar mis locuras, te adoro.**_

 _ **Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, criticas o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**_

 _ **Solecito te deseo todo lo mejor en esta nueva etapa de tu vida, ten una hermosa boda y luna de miel. No es el adelantito que pedias pero espero igual lo disfrutes.**_


End file.
